The present invention relates to hand trucks, and more particularly to a hand truck for carrying luggage, wherein the hand truck can be adjusted to change the combined length of the base frame and wheel holders thereof so as to fit the length of the particular piece of luggage to be carried.
While traveling one may need to carry a lot of clothes and personal items within one or more pieces of luggage. A typical piece of luggage A, as shown in FIG. 1, has wheels A2 at the bottom and a hand carrying loop A1 at one side for pulling luggage A on the ground. Because the hand carrying loop A1 is on the outside and cannot be stowed inside luggage A, it may be caught by objects nearby. In order to prevent the hand carrying loop A1 from becoming entangled, the length of the hand carrying loop A1 must not be too long. However, a short hand carrying loop A1 is not suitable for transporting luggage A on the ground by a tall man. When such a tall man pulls the hand carrying loop A1 to move luggage A on the ground, he must bend his back, which will tire quickly. Furthermore, the hand carrying loop A1 only allows luggage A to be pulled on the ground. Because the hand carrying loop A1 is flexible, it cannot be pushed to move luggage A. Moreover, luggage A may fall while making a turn.
In order to solve the aforesaid problems various hand carrying trucks have been disclosed and placed in the market. FIG. 2 shows a hand truck for carrying luggage according to the prior art. The hand truck comprises mainly a base frame 6' having wheels at the bottom, two sleeves 3' perpendicularly and bilaterally connected to the base frame 6' at the top, a hand grip 2', two tubes 1' each having one end connected to either end of the hand grip 2' and an opposite end inserted into either sleeve 3', a locating frame 4' slidably connected between the sleeves 3', and a fastening device 5' for fastening the locating frame 4' to the luggage 7' to be carried. Although such a hand truck is functional, it cannot be adjusted to change the total length of the base frame 6' to fit different sizes of luggage. Therefore, different sizes of hand trucks must be provided for carrying different sizes of luggage.